


[你x侍]骗局

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※第一人称，你x武士，萨姆来买春大意失屁股。※赤诚组来抓人了快跑。
Kudos: 1





	[你x侍]骗局

你骗了一个武士。  
他看上去不是花街的常客，在人来人往却密度不大的人群中踟躇，还没决定好进哪家店。乱发下一双棕黑的眼四处瞟着，又想看女人们花哨华丽的打扮，却又会避开摸上来的嫩手。你跟在后头，隐约能闻到对方身上清爽的植物香气。武士侧身避让对面行人时一手紧张地扣着腰间的刀，衣物被压紧后有极短的瞬间勾出某处圆润的弧度。你看直了眼，那实在比身边人毫无廉耻、越拉越低的领子中露出的晃眼肉色要诱人得多。  
为了让他放下戒备，你故意装得猥琐又油腻，露出一副贪财相，压低声音用‘付费介绍’为由哄骗武士，直带他往熟人的店里去。武士比你想象得还聪明些，发现你的衣服可能价值不菲，不像是这种身份的人穿得起的，但他还来不及问，就被你推进了女人怀里，整张脸都埋进白软温柔乡的武士在你的大笑中臊红了脸，险些跳起来拔刀，就此彻底忘了方才一闪而过的不安。  
你一边给他推荐姑娘，一边熟稔地给他介绍花街的诸多规矩，生怕武士回神注意到你恨不得将他生吞活剥的带刃的目光。托从前经历的福，你这个人头脑一向转得很快，说话的同时还能思考刚才看见的细节：武士无意识敲点着刀镡的手指上有浅浅的凹痕，并非有意义的那根，但也离得不远。  
武士无疑曾经被保护得很好，是的，曾经，因为他现在遇到了你。你不想管他是什么人、从哪儿来、和谁有过什么故事，花街最不缺的就是有故事的人。柜台上的烛火烧至半截，一如夜色，你知道是时候该进行下一步了。  
被选中的姑娘年纪很小，没长开的身板在你看来像根干巴巴的秋菜，是店里便宜买来都要嫌一嘴贵的类型，武士倒看着她发了会呆，很满意的样子。你不感到惊讶，男人嘛，看着人模人样的，心里指不定想得有多龌龊——谁让你自己正是这样一个不堪又坦荡的男人呢。  
也许是你的服务太周到，捧着武士的姿态让他找回了自信，真把你当成了店里的人，问也不问就跟着你走到最里面的幽暗隔间。熟人的店规模很大，一路上纸门有明有暗，有些人偏爱借灯影给外头的过客加把火，也有些光听动静都令人咂舌。你是见惯了这场面的，面不改色走在前头，装作没听出武士放慢的脚步声，到位后拉开门躬身请他进去，把廊上面熟的帮工都看呆了。  
满屋的家具都被香气浸透了，你还嫌不够，又点上一些，腾起的薄烟中是武士稍显局促的背影。  
——你不出去吗？  
武士的声音听上去发着抖，他始终背对你站着，看不到他此时的表情让你觉得颇为可惜。你上前的动作吓到了他，武士回身并下意识后退，忽而想起什么，立刻停住了步伐。可静室里掉一根针都听得见，更何况是液体从有些高度的地方滴落的声音呢。  
你恶劣地从下自上看他，目光落在武士脸上，对方隐忍的神情和潮红的面颊都让你口干舌燥。  
——滚、滚开！  
武士被按在榻上的时候差点一脚踹在你腰间，但身体无法忽视的天性让他所有动作都被迫顺从浓郁到快要凝固的欲望，你顺势挤到了濡湿的腿间，隔着裤子就迫不及待地撞他，武士的衣服被你粗暴地从下面扯散，衣摆仿佛绽放到极致的赤色花朵，欲拒还迎地露出内蕊。  
不过事实是你干了他多久，他就骂了多久，你看得出武士确实不愿意，但这不是更好吗？你甚至在兴头上边挺腰往最深处碾，边高声教他脏巷子里最歹毒、最下流的骂人话，他若骂不出口，你就停下，顶端堪堪探入他已经湿得泛滥的穴口抽插，直到玩得武士被折磨得哭喘、快要上不来气才放过他。  
这回你刚一顶进去就被淫水浇透了，武士高潮时仰过头，只让你看到紧绷而脆弱的脖颈。你当然不会介意多做一个动作，于是俯下身用舌尖去勾他的喉结，武士想躲，你便粗暴地抓住他半长的后发，边干边用犬齿在他颈间乱咬，回过神来口中甚至有了血味。你舔舔嘴唇，没觉得嘴里哪儿疼，这才放心继续。  
——别射在里面……别……  
这是武士昏迷前一直重复的话，他看起来快要哭了，是不同于被操出的眼泪的那种哭。即使是你这样的烂人看了都心生不忍，温情地用指腹蹭过武士湿润的眼角后，你答应了他，然后毫不留情地把他干得昏了过去。  
至于到底有没有真的履行承诺……开始的时候说了什么来着？  
哦对，你骗了一个武士。


End file.
